Horse
The '''horse (Equus caballus) was a mammalian hoofed quadruped native to Earth. For centuries, these animals were used for transportation by Humans, though horseback riding became primarily a recreational activity. The term stallion was used to describe a male horse, while the term mare was used to describe a female horse. Young horses were referred to as foals, young females were fillies, young males were colts, and castrated males were geldings. People who trained these animals were called horse trainers. One breed of Earth horse was "Arabian". ( ) The speed that a trained horse ran could be controlled with reins or a whip. ( ; ) Horses might be startled by loud noises, such as a gunshot, and heat exhaustion could prove lethal to them. The quality of a horse lay in what age it was and whether it was from good or bad stock. A horse that was four years old was considered relatively young but could nonetheless bear the weight of two adult humanoids. ( ) Historical uses and references According to Captain Picard, the Arabs believed that Allah gathered the south wind and made the horse. ( ) Primitive Humans created artistic depictions of horses. One such painting was seen in the time stream as it reset at the end of the Temporal War. Several other horses were also visible in the resetting time stream, such as some pulling an ancient Roman chariot. ( ) Horses were used by soldiers on Earth in cavalry raids. ( ) In or shortly prior to the 13th century, the Chinese Sung Dynasty crafted statues of horses. ( ) The Bedouin people developed extremely close bonds with their horses. As Picard once stated, "A fine warhorse would sleep in a Bedouin's tent, carry him into battle, feed his children with her milk." ( ) Leonardo da Vinci once had grand plans for a bronze horse in Milan, Italy. However, it was ultimately never completed by Leonardo, who instead gave up on the project. ( ) included the image of a horse being ridden by General George Washington during the American Revolution.}} Horses were also used by Humans in the Ancient West. ( ; ) As such, horses were included in many Western films. Some of the horses in this era hauled carriages driven by Humans. ( ) In the mid-19th century, a number of horses were taken from Earth, along with several thousand Humans, by the Skagarans and resettled on a planet in the Delphic Expanse. After the overthrow of the Skagarans, horses continued to be used as transportation by Humans. ( ) The Clanton gang, most of whom were killed by the Earps during the Battle at the OK Corral on October 26, 1881, were horse thieves of the Ancient West. ( ) Horses continued to occasionally be used to pull carriages and wagons on Earth. Many horses, mostly pulling carriages but also alone, could be found on the streets of San Francisco in 1893, and Data saw several of these horses when he was accidentally sent there in that time period. ( ) Similarly, in 1930, a horsedrawn wagon was used by the Victor Ice Company in order to make deliveries in New York City. ( ) In the mid-20th century, the mission insignia for Apollo 13 included three horses in its design. These horses represented the chariot of the ancient Greek sun god Apollo. ( ) A horse race was televised in 1996 and picked up along numerous channels monitored by Neelix and Kes when the was stranded in that year. Horses were also visible in a black-and-white Western which was amongst the many channels. ( ) By the mid-22nd century, the horses which the Skagarans had resettled on a planet in the Delphic Expanse were still being used as transportation by the Humans there. In a few cases, two horses were used to pull one carriage. crewmembers Charles Tucker and T'Pol acquired horses for riding while secretly investigating the planet, though T'Pol had some difficulty with her horse. ( ) In 2257 of the mirror universe, Sylvia Tilly uttered a panicked reference to this type of animal upon attempting to impersonate her counterpart in that universe, Captain " ". This was to tell Captain Spoeneman, the commanding officer of the , to "hold your horses," as the ''Cooper had been preparing to fire on the starship Tilly was on, the , unless Spoeneman was granted access to speak with her.'' ( ) Christopher Pike once owned two horses, Tango and Mary Lou, prior to his service aboard the . ( ) In the alternate reality created by Nero's temporal incursion, described the notion of transwarp beaming as being like "''trying to hit a bullet with a smaller bullet, whilst wearing a blindfold, riding a horse."'' ( ) James T. Kirk's uncle owned a farm in Idaho which contained horses. Kirk often rode his uncle's horses through the countryside and would often jump over a large chasm, an act which "scared the hell" out of him each time. It was during one of these horseback rides, on a spring day in 2282, that Kirk met Antonia. ( ) In noting Scott's timing with repairing the Enterprise just as they reached Spacedock following the starship's battle with the , Captain Kirk remarked that he "fixed the barn door after the horse has come home." ( ) of Ligon II]] Captain Picard was fond of horseback riding, and actually had a saddle aboard the Enterprise. ( ; ) He also gave a statue of a horse, created in the Chinese Sung Dynasty, as a gift to the Ligonian ruler Lutan in early 2364. ( ) Although Deanna Troi initially suspected that Picard liked horses for the romance of them, he explained that he, despite not being particularly fond of smaller animals, felt a deeper connection to horses, which led Troi to realize that he did so because he viewed them as companions rather than pets. He clarified that he didn't want to anthropomorphise horses or any other animals. Picard also found horse riding could be extremely relaxing. ( ) When in 2369 the imaginations of the Deep Space 9 residents became reality, Julian Bashir created an illusory Jadzia Dax who told the real Jadzia Dax that she should get off her high horse and appreciate Bashir. ( ) In 2371, Captain Kathryn Janeway had, in her ready room aboard the USS Voyager, a statue of a horse being ridden by a warrior. ( ) Meanwhile, horses were still being used on Earth. In 2372, very soon after Captain Benjamin Sisko agreed to sponsor Nog to be considered for recruitment into Red Squad, a primarily light brown horse, with white nose and legs, pulled a carriage through a San Francisco street outside Sisko's Creole Kitchen, past a series of buildings whose exteriors were overflowing with flowering vegetation. At night, the horse was standing in the same area, still attached to its carriage, as Starfleet security officers began to be beamed into the street and enact martial law. ( ) When Commander Chakotay was connected to the Cooperative in 2373, a vision of horses running free in a field was included in a series of memories he saw via neuro-transceiver. ( ) Illusory horses The fictional character Dixon Hill, a private investigator in San Francisco on Earth in the 1940s, had a photograph of a horse riding race on his wall. ( ) The holoprogram Bashir 62, which was set in mid-20th century Las Vegas, included a copy of the Las Vegas Register with an article on horse racing in its sports section, featuring a horse that had remained unbeaten in twenty starts. ( ) When the Talosians captured Christopher Pike and trapped him in their menagerie in 2254, they recreated his horses, Mary Lou and Tango, in a telepathic illusory scenario involving a picnic on the outskirts of Mojave, Pike's hometown. ( ) On the Shore Leave Planet in 2267, a black horse was ridden by an armored Black Knight who, with a lance, violently charged firstly at Leonard McCoy and then at Kirk and Spock. After Kirk shot the knight off the horse, the animal came to a stop, and the visitors subsequently discovered that these things had been robotic creations. ( ) . This decision was made so as to differentiate its rider, who at that time was to have been the "White Knight", from a "White Knight" advertising gimmick used by .}} In a bizarre and evidently incomplete Melkotian recreation of the Ancient West town of Tombstone, Arizona from 1881, a brown horse, wearing a saddle, was standing outside the town's sheriff office when, in 2268, a landing party from the USS Enterprise arrived in the scenario. The locale also featured the picture of a black horse in a broadside that was on the side of the town's saloon. In the illustration, the horse was rearing up on its hind legs, with actress Angela Rossini, skimpily clad, pictured on its back. Additionally, a couple of references to the Clanton gang's horse-thieving were made by the illusory occupants of the artificial town (i.e., by Wyatt Earp to Ike Clanton, represented by James Kirk, and by to Billy Claiborne, represented by Pavel Chekov). Later, a horse, which was mostly brown but had a white nose, was standing at the OK Corral during the battle involving the Clantons and the Earps. When the illusory Earps disappeared after losing the battle, the horse remained behind and the away team found themselves back on the Enterprise. ( ) While Kirk was trapped within the Nexus, he rode a horse out of his uncle's farm to meet Antonia in an attempt to "do things right from day one." Captain Picard followed behind on another horse and the two met up with each other. It was only after having no fear when jumping over the familiar chasm that Kirk realized what he was experiencing was not real, and, even though an illusory duplicate of Antonia appeared on a horse of her own, he nevertheless opted to leave the Nexus with Picard. ( ) In the 24th century, programs featuring riding horses were stored on the holodeck on the , including Equestrian Adventure. ( ; ) In another example, an illusory horse that was seemingly hauling a cart passed Data, Geordi La Forge, and Doctor Katherine Pulaski when they entered the holographic depiction of an 1890s London street in Sherlock Holmes Program 3A while it was running on the Enterprise s holodeck in 2365. ( ) Later that year, Picard, accompanied on foot by Counselor Deanna Troi, prepared to ride a holographic horse in the Equastrian Adventure program but was interrupted from doing so by a mission undertaken by the Enterprise at the Selcundi Drema sector. ( ) In a Q-created reenactment of the story of Robin Hood that Picard and his crew were unwillingly and unceremoniously placed into in 2367, a black horse carried Sir Guy of Gisbourne into the outskirts of an illusory Sherwood Forest. The horse snorted as Robin, represented by Picard, and his band of Merry Men, who were actually members of Picard's senior staff from the Enterprise, ran deeper into the greenwood, fleeing from Sir Guy and his men. Shortly thereafter, the noise of a horse approaching became audible to Picard and his officers moments before the animal miraculously appeared; this horse was white with blue reins and carried Q, who had assumed the role of the High Sheriff of Nottingham, to confront Picard and his team. After Q spoke to them while remaining on the horse's back, the animal and its rider miraculously disappeared. ( ) The included two horses into his holographic farm recreation on his array in 2371. ( ) While Captain Janeway was trapped in the Q Continuum during the Q Civil War in 2373 and the war was being translated into American Civil War imagery to aid her comprehension of the conflict, a horse was led through 's encampment shortly before a firing squad was to execute Janeway and Q, a plan that never came to pass and was instead superseded by a cease fire in the Continuum. ( ) In 2374, after the holographic was stolen from Voyager by a pirate named , Leonardo's , in a city on an alien planet, featured the statue of a horse. ( ) In alien culture At the monastery at P'Jem, statues of at least two horse-like animals were included in the decor. ( ) A type of alien horse – blue, with a single on its forehead – could be found on the planet Nimbus III in the 2280s. The army of Sybok used horses to attack Paradise City, as did a Starfleet raiding shortly thereafter. The horses on Nimbus III could be subdued by a Vulcan nerve pinch. ( ) refers to the alien horses on Nimbus III as "tsemus" ("tsemu" in the singular), though they are plainly called "horses" in the film's script.}} Deanna Troi with a holographic horse]] Betazoids disliked riding because of their ability to feel the thoughts and passions of animals. They feared they would get too much involved in those emotions and would "lose their way." ( ) Horse-like animals native to other worlds include the Andorian Zabathu and Klingon sark. ( ) Sometime prior to 2269, horses were also used by the Sarpeidon natives, on the planet Sarpeidon, both riding them directly and using them to pull carriages. ( ) See also * Centaur, an Earth mythological creature based on a horse * Donkey, a related animal * Pony, a specific classification of horse * Rocking horse, a toy * Sark, a similar type of animal * Trojan Horse Project, a research project concerning the use of holograms * Unicorn, an Earth mythological creature based on a horse * , a Starfleet ship active in the 24th century * Zabathu, a similar animal and the name of comics publishing company Dark Horse.}} Appendices Appearances * ** (statuettes of horse-like animals, at P'Jem) ** (illustrations in Apollo 13 mission insignia) ** ** (historical horses in resetting timeline) * ** (illusory, created by Talosians) ** (robot) ** ** (illusory, created by Melkotians) ** (Sarpeidon native horses, viewed by verism tape reader) * (Nimbus III horses) * (illusory in Nexus) * ** (statuette) ** (holographic) ** (holographic) ** (illusory, created by Q) ** ** * * ** (statuette and holographic) ** (televised) ** (illusory, in Q Civil War) ** (memory) ** (statuette) Additional references * ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** External links * * de:Pferd Category:Earth animals